The present invention refers to a tooth grip of a mouthpiece for a breather pipe for scuba divers, or for a dispenser of a self-contained breathing apparatus.
Not infrequently, people who practise underwater sports stay in the water for a number of hours. To increase comfort during these long stays underwater, tooth grips have been made which are as anatomical as possible in order to enable a grip which is as firm as possible without at the same time this tiring the jaws.
Tooth grips are known which consist of small pipes that may be squeezed or else that are shaped by means of a thermoplastic resin, which is first immersed in boiling water and then put in the mouth of the user, who clenches his teeth so that the tooth grip takes on the shape of the dental arch, and is then taken out of the mouth and left to cool down, so as to obtain a personalized anatomical tooth grip. Such tooth grips, however, are rigid and are not able to adapt to the movements of the mouth. Consequently, they tend to "tug away" when the user turns his head.
According to the present invention, this problem is solved by creating tooth grips in the form of two hollow bodies made of very thin and very elastic material, which are filled with very fluid material, such as a liquid and/or a gel and/or a pasty material, so that when this elastic material is gripped between the teeth when the user bites on it, it takes on exactly the shape of the dental arch, adapting precisely to the shape of the user's mouth, also following the movements thereof.